oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Popy
Popy is a fennec fox with a sandy yellow skin coat, emerald green eyes, a brown tail tip, and dark brown legs. She is part of the Trio and serves as the head of the trio, which Buck and Harchi are a part of. She replaced Panic from the Ooohhhasis series and takes his place in the Oscar's Oasis series. Description Beautiful and charming but not as innocent as she looks, Popy is the boss of the trio and may be the most intelligent member. She usually gives the orders and makes the plans. Although Popy can unwind and have fun with her two friends, she nonetheless has a short temper and is quick to punish Buck and Harchi should they annoy her. She is also very greedy, selfish, very bossy and spoiled and will frequently attempt, through trickery or force, to keep most, if not all of the food or drinks that the trio acquires for herself alone or take much more than her fair share when Buck and Harchi aren't looking. However if they catch her pulling a fast one they will respond by punishing her without mercy or care that she is their boss as shown in Bad Seed when they forcefed her a concoction they had created after she had tricked them into thinking she was ill. Popy will sometimes make a deal with Oscar or Roco to get something she wants, but will always cheat on her end of the bargain. However this usually comes to bite her in the butt, such as when she asked Oscar to complete her collection promising food but gave him a rock, he sent her entire collection flying straight into the crocodile's territory as seen in Collector Mania. Another example is when she promised Roco rewards from a photo only to give him the photo, angering him as seen in Lizard: Wanted. When the trio rides around on their cart or other vehicles, Popy decides where they are going, and she's not above forcing her companions to go faster! In spite of her personality, she actually has a good heart and she does sincerely care about Buck and Harchi. She also likes games such as tennis, golf, volleyball, but she is annoyed when she loses but she is an expert in golf. Popy, aided by Buck and Harchi, will frequently attempt to steal food, drink or desireable items from Oscar or Roco and Manolo's truck. In turn she's frequently vexed by Oscar's many attempts to steal food and drinks from the trio as well. When it comes to getting something, she does not give up until she gets it even if Oscar continues to meddle. Relationships with other Characters Popy and Harchi's Relationship Although the trio has several moments of camaraderie amongst themselves, Popy can definitely have a testy relationship with Harchi. Being competitive in sports, Popy does not like to lose. And unfortunately for her Harchi not only frequently beats her, but also tends to irritate her further when he starts celebrating his victory; although as seen in Golf Club, this can go reverse as well. In addition Popy has a short temper with Harchi's more idiotic antics, and will frequently clobber him as a result. Even so, when Harchi went missing in Lost, Popy and Buck not only spend much effort looking for him, but they were crushed when they thought he had passed away, showing that even if Popy likes to cheat her "henchfriends" out of goodies, and will frequently abuse them, she does care about them. Popy and Buck's Relationship Popy and Buck tend to get along a little more casually than Popy does with Harchi, due to Buck's more intelligent and sedate personality. Popy however, given her mean streak, definitely gets a good laugh out of any misfortune the vulture gets into (Including at her own hands). And will trick or cheat him as readily as she does to Harchi. That said, Buck did stand up to Popy and Harchi in Food Chain when protecting a baby vulture from them, and both Buck and Harchi did not appreciate Popy's attempt to keep a soda all to herself in Forbidden Paradise either. Buck on some occasions provides aerial transport to Popy. Popy and Oscar's Relationship Popy mainly sees the little lizard as a pest who tries to steal the trio's goods or as an easy mark for her to get interesting goods from, and as such their relationship isn't particularly good. The fact that Popy will occasionally trick Oscar into doing her bidding, and then reward him with a rock or a banana peel doesn't help either. Unfortunately for her, Oscar on occasion will give the fennec a taste of her own medicine as seen in Witness the Fitness and Collector Mania. Oscar and the Trio will also frequently interfere with each other without directly intending to, and this can be a source for additional conflict, especially with short-tempered Popy. Sometimes though they will work together as seen in Day of the Chicken. Popy and Roco's Relationship Given that the antics of the desert animals frequently intervene with Roco's job, Roco is not particularly fond of any of them. But Roco especially dislikes the trio (and their habits of road piracy and chicken stealing) and of the trio, he particularly dislikes Popy, which is certainly mutual. Though Popy fears the dog, she was keen to run at him full speed with his own truck when she stole it in A Manolo's Best Friend. Although Popy and her gang are usually the aggressors against Roco's effort, Roco is not completely above picking on the trio either; Cuckoo Horn and Down In The Dumps being good examples. Even so, Popy once did trick Roco into hunting Oscar for her, when the little lizard made off with a cart full of food. Naturally Popy had her usual ideas about payment, so this did not work out that well for her. Popy and Manolo's Relationship Though Popy hasn't had too much interaction with the narcoleptic truck driver, what little she had certainly did not leave her impressed. She found it amusing that he didn't respond to any of her attempts to get his attention, and seemed annoyed and disgusted at his snoring when she tried to listen to the truck's radio after stealing the truck in A Manolo's Best Friend. Manolo turned out to be a sleep dancer in Radio Active, and was effectively used as a weapon against the trio. Popy and the Skunk's Relationship Popy and the trio in general have a great dislike for the skunk. The skunk tends to use his stench to chase the trio off and steal their stuff, and frequently succeeds at this. Even so, Popy and the trio eventually got their own back when using a leaf blower against him to blow his stench away. Popy and the Meerkats Relationship The meerkats will from time to time try to steal the trio's stuff, and will commit mischief in the process as well. Naturally Popy does not like them. Unfortunately for her, due to luck, cleverness or help from Oscar, she has never managed to get her own back at the Meerkats. Popy and the Chickens Relationship In typical vulpine fashion, Popy would very much like to eat a tasty chicken. And she has a grabbing device with which she frequently tries to snatch them. The chickens however will nonetheless frequently gang up on the trio as well and overpower them, which often means another trip into a ravine for Popy and her friends. Popy and the Crocodiles Relationship Like all desert dwellers, Popy fears the crocs. However the trio will sometimes more or less ignore them when focused on another task, and use them as stepping stones to get away or to something else. Popy and the Viewer Relationship Sometimes she is interested in the public, it is possible that she sees the viewer in Hot Dog Way of Life, since when she is introduced in the episode, she sees the camera and poses, breaking the fourth wall like Roco. In Busy Day, she waves to the audience when she gets launched into the air. in Lizard: Wanted when they are with the digital camera, Harchi and Buck say Hey! and begins to flirt trying to get the public's attention. Trivia *In the episode GodLizard Returns, it seems that Popy has xenophobia, the great fear of aliens, strangers, and foreigners. Although Popy doesn't have a fear of strangers. *Also in the episode GodLizard Returns, in the end she had a transformation. She turned pink with hearts and shrank like her comrades. *It is unlikely that Popy would kiss Oscar in Sweet Smell Of Success even though they have a negative relationship; although the perfume that was on Oscar caused Popy to fall in love with him for a short time. *Popy was the first female to appear in the show; the second being Lizardette, the third being miscellaneous chickens and the fourth a female vulture. *Popy's favorite song is the "hula" song as shown in Home Sweet Home and He's Got Rhythm. *In the Ooohhhasis cartoon shorts, Popy's predecessor was a male fennec fox named Panic. *Her name translates to Penelope in Greek. *In The Great Escape it is shown she sometimes sucks on her thumb in her sleep. *Strangely in real life fennec foxes are nocturnal, but Popy is active during the day and sleeps at night. It is possible that she might have night vision, since she was able to see a chicken in Walking on the Moon. Gallery Popyoscarosis.png|Popy in a intro Popyispissed.jpg|Popy is angry Parasolparaboleandsatellitedish.png|Popy watching television Popycallingoscar.png|Popy calling Oscar Popyseye.png|A closeup of her eye Popyfox.jpg|Popy with sand in her mouth Popyfox2.png Popyflirting.png|Popy flirting Popyflirting2.png Popyflirting3.png Popyflirting4.png Popyinpose1.png|Popy posing for a photo Popyinpose2.png Triocart.png|Trio in the cart Lizardwanted.png|Popy cheating Roco Scaredanimals.png|Popy with Buck and Harchi, scared Popykissingoscar.png|Popy kissing Oscar Oscarpopy.png|Popy kissing Oscar again Popywiggling.png Fennec.png|Popy hula dancing Evillaughter.png|Popy's evil laughter Popyimitatingchickens.png|Popy imitating a chicken Popyabouttoscreamcactus.jpg|Popy about to scream after falling on a cactus Popyscreamingcactus.jpg|Popy screaming after falling on a cactus Popysbirthday.png|Popy watching the cake Popyhateslosing.png|Popy hates losing Popylookingdown.png|Popy looking down Popyscared.png|Popy scared Popyscreaming.png|Popy screaming Thetrioinahole.png|Popy in a hole Pronto Express.png|Popy sharing a cake Popycooking.jpg|Popy cooking Popylookingoscartarandfeather.png|Popy throwing condiments TopGunPopy.jpg Trio.png|The trio popybabydoll.jpg|Popy throwing stone with a stick OscarPopyHarchiBuck.jpg|Oscar, Popy, Harchi and Buck SadPopy.jpg|Sad Popy Popythoughtful.jpg|Popy thoughtful Popyangry.jpg|Popy angry Popycookingachicken.png|Popy cooking a chicken HarchiTouchingPopysBottom.jpg|Harchi removing the spines from Popy's bottom dbaaa484-f922-11e2-b7b7-0025b511226e.jpg 022112106050404091.jpg Popyscreaming2.jpg|Popy falling Popy.jpg|Popy's image from the TUBAn site Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Heroes